Knight in Shining Armor
by SoulSeeker
Summary: NaruMai. There were just some things in life that Mai never thought she would see...


**Title:** Knight in Shining Armor  
**Author:** Amm  
**Fandom:** _Ghost Hunt:_ A clairvoyant high school student, her love interest, his bodyguard, a monk, a priest and priestess, and a famous spirit medium all work together to bust ghosts and spirits. People's lives get put in danger, and...well, with a team like that, how could wacky antics NOT ensue?  
**Wordcount:** 1,735  
**Taunt:** My fandom ain't 'fraid of no ghosts.

* * *

There were just some things in life that you never expected to see. And when you actually did, it was almost paralyzing.

For Mai Taniyama, that sight was walking back into their designated base and seeing _two_ of Naru. Yes, two of him! She didn't recall seeing any mirrors in the room, either, nor was she in a dream. For a moment she couldn't move, and all the words that tried to come out of her mouth got caught in her throat. The temperature, which had dropped considerably since she had left, also didn't help any. Of course, considering that, it didn't take her too long to figure out what was going on. It had finally revealed itself...

"Watch out, Mai! This spirit can apparently change form into whatever it wants!"

Monk had seen her walk into the room and took the liberty of warning her right away. She nodded, taking on a defensive position against both Narus. She wasn't sure at first which one was the spirit—though it became apparent soon after that it wasn't trying to hide. It became hostile, and without saying a word, went after Monk first. Probably because he had spoken out.

"_Naumaku san manda bazara dan kan!_" His usual mantra could be heard, as everyone took the opportunity to jet towards the door. "Go, go! I'll be right behind you!"

"Everyone out!"

Naru took command again at that point and led everyone out of the room. Mai hesitated at first. She hated leaving anyone behind, but in the end, she knew Monk could take care of himself. Like her, he didn't want anyone to be in danger if they didn't have to be. She followed Naru, she could hear the running footsteps of Lin, Ayako and Masako trailing behind them. Monk, she expected, would soon join them.

"But Naru—w-why did it choose you?!" she asked suddenly, panting.

"Does it really matter?"

They turned a corner and finally found themselves in a small room. Ayako, being the last one in, had shut the door behind her. Mai almost immediately collapsed on the ground, next to Masako; she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Though they didn't always get along, they were leaning against each other now for support.

"Is everyone all right?" Naru asked, looking around the room. A chorus of voices echoed in reply.

"I-I think so."

"Yes..."

"I'll be all right..."

"I'm fine..."

"Monk still isn't here," Mai reminded everyone in a worried voice. Her eyes wandered frantically, hoping that perhaps he came in without her noticing—but she had no such luck.

"He'll join us soon enough," Naru replied. "Holding off one spirit shouldn't pose too much trouble for him."

"Even while it's in _that_ form?" She stood up now, and looked anything but convinced. "You may be a jerk, Naru, but you're still our friend, and none of us wants to fight you."

"Obviously, it's _not_ me. It's the spirit. Monk knows that."

"But it _looks_ like you," Mai argued. "Don't you think that makes a difference? We shouldn't have just left him like that!"

"No. It shouldn't make any difference. Not to him, anyway." His cold voice made her shiver a little. "I guess we should all be glad it's not _you_ in there fighting it."

"And just what is that supposed to mean, huh?"

She could feel her cheeks heat up, and they were probably bright red. She knew he was right though. Not only was she not as powerful as Monk, but she wouldn't have been able to bring herself to fight it. Not while it looked like Naru. It would've been too strange, and she would have felt way too guilty. The more she thought about it, the more she _was_ thankful she was never put in that position.

Suddenly, the door that Ayako had shut banged open, and a head of dark blonde hair bolted in. Mai smiled, knowing exactly who it was... though she couldn't say he was as happy to see her, or any of the others.

"We have a problem, guys," Monk murmured. "The spirit...not only can it change it's appearance, it can take on physical form too. I managed to get away and keep it there for the time being, but..."

He held up his right arm, revealing a large gash that went all the way from his wrist to its fold. Mai's eyes widened in horror, and she ran over to him to try to get a closer look. She didn't recall the spirit having any weapons or anything of the sort, but the wound looked like something made by a very sharp sword.

"Oh my god," Mai exclaimed, not knowing what else to say. "This looks really painful! We've got to stop the bleeding!"

"Can you make a barrier to keep it out?"

It was just like Naru to get to the root of the problem. Just ignore the well-being of others. She couldn't afford to argue with him though. They needed to come up with a plan or..._some_thing, before the spirit showed up again.

A spirit that could take on physical form, though...had they ever dealt with anything like that? Sure, there was the Yoshimi family in that one case; but they used whirlwind sickles, and attacked from a distance. A spirit attacking physically—with some form of weapon? She wondered if Masako had heard of any such thing. And why was it so hostile? They had barely been on the case for twenty-four hours. Why did it want them to leave so badly?

"I can try making a barrier, sure," Monk said. "It'll buy us time."

"But you're hurt right now!"

"It's okay, Mai. I'll be fine. I only trapped the spirit temporarily, so we can't just sit here bickering. I...I have to do this! The sooner the better."

He put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly, but she still frowned, looking disapprovingly at the wound. She didn't like the idea, but the less she argued, the faster this would go. And the faster it went, the sooner the wound could be tended to. She mumbled something that sounded like "Fine, just hurry up," and on Naru's command, Monk pulled out something that shined golden from his pocket. He began chanting.

Mai recognized that golden something. And the words he was chanting as well. It was the same chant he had used to create a barrier before, against the Yoshimi family. Whether it would work this time though, she didn't know. She didn't think Monk knew either. There was a certain look of uncertainty on his face that she couldn't shake off. But she decided to trust him.

"D-d'you think this will work, Masako?" she asked.

Mai was still sitting next to her, she realized, and she decided to see if she sensed the same thing she did. The worry, the anxiety in Monk's face...

"I-it's worked before," she replied.

"But this is different, right?"

"Yes, of course," she admitted. "But..."

Suddenly, Mai could feel the temperature dropping again. It was the same feeling as when she walked into base before—when the spirit appeared in Naru's form. Monk was still chanting and working on the barrier, so she knew he wasn't done yet. He wasn't ready. But it was clear now that he had no more time.

"It's here," Masako said firmly. "It's here, I can feel it."

"Yeah."

"So can I."

"But where is it?!"

"Behind you! Naru, behind you, look out!"

Without even a moment's hesitation, Mai's feet took off and bolted her in Naru's direction. She had caught a glimpse—only a glimpse, but she knew she needed to act fast. The shine of metal...a blade. A sword of some kind. Aimed at Naru...

It was like she wasn't in control of her own body anymore, as she pushed him to the ground and out of the way. Was she always that powerful? Was she always this wreckless? She watched him fall to safety, and not long after, felt a very sharp pain through her stomach that crippled her to the ground. She found herself on her knees, as Monk's words suddenly echoed in her head...

_The spirit...it can take on physical form. I managed to trap it, but, we can't just sit here bickering..._

The spirit had come through the wall, as a mirror image of herself. It was lurking behind Naru. That was probably why it needed to change forms: it needed a form that was smaller and shorter. It may not have been able to hide that well: the temperature drop, and both Masako's and Mai's keen spiritual senses would pretty much give it away. But it could at least hide from plain sight...

_We don't have that much time...I have to do this!_

There were some things in life that took you by surprise. Some things you never expected to experience. Meeting your evil twin—apparently armed and hostile. The sharpness of a blade cutting through your flesh. The overwhelming stench of your own blood. The sound of your own laughter, as all your friends screamed your name...

"I guess...I guess it finally happened, huh?" Mai looked to Naru, who for once seemed horrified. "After all those times...all those times you saved me...all the times I was stupid, ran out on my own, and you had to come bail me out...I finally got to be the one."

_"Mai!"_

"I finally got to be your knight in shining armor. I saved you, Naru."

"Shut up! Just...shut up! You'll waste your energy!"

"I saved you! I couldn't...I couldn't be hap...happ..."

Her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. She was still smiling as they shut completely, and everything went black. All she could hear was everyone chanting their spells, working together to bind her evil twin spirit; and Naru, trying to shake her and keep her awake. Keep her alive. She could feel him. The whole time, even as she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

She could picture his face now; worried, anxious. Angry, as he violently shook her. She could picture the rest of her friends. Protecting each other. Doing anything and everything for each other. Working together, like a family. Focused. And in the end, triumphant, with big smiles on their faces.

There were some things in life that you never expected to see.

And then there were some things that you really wish you could.

* * *

_**A/N:** One of my favorite series ever. I don't know if I did it any justice, buuut I at least had fun writing this. Yay for twenty-minute sprints! Heheh. Thanks you so much, Candy-chan for sprinting with me. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. And thanks for reading, everyone~_


End file.
